


Phobie et moelleux au chocolat

by Suzuka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kanon searchs a patner, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Kanon a une phobie, il est prêt à se donner cœur et corps à celui qui l’aidera à s’en débarrasser. Les prétendants se présentent, et pendant ce temps, Saga veille
Relationships: Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga
Kudos: 6





	Phobie et moelleux au chocolat

Kanon avait un problème. Il s’en était rendu compte à sa renaissance. Lui qui avait manipulé un Dieu et toute son armée. Lui qui avait passé sa vie à se débrouiller sans que personne ne lui prépare un petit repas ou arrange ses draps. Lui qui avait tout appris seul, sans maître pour le guider, sauf Shion qui lui avait enseigné les bases du savoir avec Saga, comme lire et écrire. Lui qui avait subi l’ _Illusion du Phénix_ d’Ikki et la très douloureuse _Aiguille écarlate_ de Milo, ainsi que le trident de Poséidon dans la poitrine. Lui qui était descendu combattre un Dieu dans le monde souterrain et avait tué de nombreux spectres. Lui qui n’avait pas peur de mourir au nom d’Athéna et de la paix sur Terre. Cet homme-là souffrait pourtant d’une phobie.

Désireux de s’en débarrasser, et ce à n’importe quel prix. Il avait déclaré à quiconque serait prêt à l’aider qu’il offrirait son cœur et son corps en retour. Etonnement, ils avaient été plusieurs à répondre à son annonce. Waouh. Il se savait séduisant, mais à ce point !

– Tu vois, Saga. C’est ça d’avoir la classe, s’était vanté sans retenu le second gémeau.  
– Je n’en doute pas, Kanon. Fais attention à toi, avait rétorqué Saga, bienveillant et amusé de la démarche de son frère.  
– Mais oui, mais oui. Je vais me débarrasser de cette phobie en un rien de temps.

*~**~**~*

Le premier prétendant était Rhadamanthe.

– Si je comprends bien, c’est de la faute de Saga, conclut Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne après avoir entendu les explications de Kanon.  
– Plutôt la mienne. J’étais un danger public à l’époque.  
– Enfermer son propre frère dans un endroit aussi sordide. Je crois que je préférerai tuer les miens de mes mains que leur infliger ça.  
– Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si différent.  
– Ils ne souffrent pas.  
– Mais moi, j’ai survécu, spécifia Kanon. Saga m’avait laissé une chance et Athéna me l’a offerte.  
– Un coup de chance, comme ta victoire lors de notre affrontement.

Non mais, cet homme était-il fréquentable ? Kanon avait décidé d’aller un à un à la rencontre de ses prétendants, en commençant par celui qui lui plaisait le plus. Mais au final, était-ce une si bonne idée d’avoir laisser sa chance à Rhadamanthe ?

– Bon, et je peux savoir comment tu comptes t’y prendre pour m’aider ? Ça fait un moment qu’on marche.  
– Nous sommes arrivés, l’informa Rhadamanthe.

Devant eux se trouvait un fleuve, immense, sordide, probablement glacial comme tous les cours d’eau du monde souterrain. Hors de question qu’il plonge un orteil là-dedans.

– Où sommes-nous ? demanda Kanon.  
– Au fleuve Léthé.  
– Les fameux fleuve de l’oubli. Je vois. Tu veux que je boive de cette eau pour me faire oublier mon traumatisme, déduit le grec en s’approchant. Pas bête, mais comment être sûr que je vais perdre les bons souvenirs ? Il y a des choses et des gens que je ne souhaite pas oublier. Ma rédemption, ma Déesse, mon frère, même notre affrontement. Alors, je fais comment, Sherlock ?  
– Qui a parlé de boire ?

Soudainement, Kanon sentit un pied se poser sur le bas de son dos et le pousser sans ménagement dans l’eau sans qu’il ne s’y attende. Sa tête plongea la première. Il paniqua, s’agita, battit des bras et des jambes pour remonter à la surface. Habituellement, il savait nager, mais la surprise et l’angoisse de s’être retrouvé la tête sous l’eau avaient eu raison de son bon sens. 

– Laisse-toi couler, sinon t’y arriveras pas, le conseilla Rhadamanthe.  
– Connard, sors-moi de là. Sale traitre.  
– J’irai te reprêcher avant que tu ne te noies, lui assura le juge en s’installant tranquillement au bord de l’eau et en allumant une cigarette. Allez, un ptit effort. Ça me fait horreur que le mec qui m’a vaincu ait la trouille de mettre la tête sous l’eau.  
– Va te faire voir… Athéna… Saga…

Rhadamanthe n’était définitivement pas un type fréquentable. Kanon avait cru mourir une seconde fois, et sa phobie, loin d’être guérie, s’était même amplifiée. Et quitte à passer une journée pourrie, il avait même attrapé froid à se baigner dans les eaux froides de Léthé. Quelle mauvaise idée, franchement ! Maintenant, Kanon grelottait dans le temple des Gémeaux, en pyjama pilou et un plaid autour de ses épaules, pendant que Saga lui rapportait une tisane au thym citronnée avec du miel.

– Tiens, lui dit l’aîné en lui mettant la tasse entre les mains.  
– Merci Saga. Et pas un petit moelleux au chocolat pour aller avec ? Keuf keuf, toussa Kanon.   
– Il vaut mieux que tu manges léger et équilibré pour guérir.  
– Ce sale rat de Rhadamanthe.  
– Ses méthodes sont radicales, mais je ne pense pas qu’il voulait te jouer un sale tour pour se venger.  
– Tu crois ?  
– Il t’a maté les fesses pendant toute la cérémonie pour célébrer le traité de paix. Je pense que tu l’intéressais vraiment, mais il ne représente pas l’étoile céleste de la violence pour rien. Il n’emploie pas la méthode douce.  
– J’espère qu’il en a bien profité de mes fesses car il ne les verra plus jamais. Je redescendrai plus jamais en bas, pas même à mon décès. Saga, j’ai cru que j’allais me noyer. J’ai perdu mes moyens.  
– Allons, calme-toi, tenta de le rassurer Saga en lui caressant les cheveux et en embrassant son front. Tu vas y arriver. Je crois en toi, petit frère. Et je suis désolé, c’est de ma faute si…  
– Tais-toi, Saga. On en a déjà parlé. Tu as bien agi à l’époque. J’étais dangereux et.. Keuf keuf.  
– Là, là. N’en parlons plus.

Saga savait très bien que Kanon était dangereux à l’époque, et puissant aussi. Le Cap Sounion lui semblait la seule option, mais le problème qui rongeait Saga était tout autre et remontait à bien avant. Mais ce n’était pas le moment d’en parler à Kanon qui venait de finir sa tasse et qui se frottait à présent les yeux comme un enfant.

– Donne, dit Saga en lui reprenant la tasse. Et viens.  
– C’est bon, Saga. Je suis un adulte.  
– Un adulte malade. Viens, je te dis, l’incita l’aîné en faisant allonger Kanon sur le canapé, la tête posée sur ses genoux.  
– Merci, Saga. Tu es si gentil, tu l’as toujours été. Je suis content de ne pas avoir bu la tasse dans le fleuve. Je ne veux pas t’oublier, mon grand frère.

L’entendre l’appeler comme ça était une bénédiction pour Saga qui ne se sentait pas méritant. Kanon avait tort, il n’avait pas été bon, du moins pas avec celui qui avait eu le plus besoin de son amour. Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux qu’il oublie, en effet. Mais Kanon n’était pas un lâche comme lui. Il ne fuyait pas. Son frère avait de grandes qualités et il ne les avait remarquées que bien trop tard.

Saga voulait pleurer, mais il n’en avait pas le droit. Au lieu de ça, il caressa la tête de son cadet qui dormait déjà, bien installé dans son giron.

*~**~**~*

Le second prétendant était Milo, à son grand étonnement. Kanon était persuadé que le Scorpion fricotait ouvertement avec Camus du Verseau, mais peut-être n’étaient-ils qu’amis finalement. Ça lui convenait. Milo était engageant, sympathique, agréable à regarder, et il avait l’avantage de vivre près de la chaude méditerranée. Ils s’étaient justement rendus sur la plage pour s’y baigner. Kanon n’avait pas peur de nager, ni même d’aller là il n’y avait pas pied. C’était mettre la tête sous l’eau qui le déstabilisait. Il pratiquait donc la brasse et le dos, mais pas le crawl. A ses côtés, Milo était comme un poisson dans l’eau. Il plongeait et remontait avec aisance, s’esclaffant à ses côtés. Le corps mouillé, sa musculature luisait à la lumière du sommeil. Cet homme était incontestablement désirable. Kanon le choisirait volontiers même s’il n’arrivait pas à le débarrasser de sa phobie.

– T’as vraiment l’air dans ton élément.  
– Je suis un signe d’eau, ne l’oublie pas. Et c’est tellement agréable. Aaaaaah, soupira Milo.

Kanon déglutit et s’accroupit dans l’eau pour cacher ce qui se passait dans son short de bain.

– Allez, jette-toi à l’eau. Y a pas de risque, sourit Milo encore plus séducteur.  
– Je crois que tu as mal compris quelque chose. J’ai peur de mettre la tête sous l’eau.  
– Allez, n’aie pas peur. Je suis là, dit-il en rapprochant ses lèvres de l’oreille du Gémeau. Je te laisserai jamais couler.

Kanon eut des frissons et son petit soldat se mit au garde à vous. Ça y est, il pouvait rayer les autres candidats, il avait fait son choix. Il désirait Milo comme jamais personne. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour du cou de son compatriote grec pour l’entraîner dans l’eau jusqu’aux épaules.

– Si tu veux, on plonge bouche contre bouche. Je te ferai partager mon air.  
– Milo… chuchota Kanon avant de sentir un puissant vent glacé le traverser. Mais qu’est-ce que…

L’air se rafraîchit d’un coup, de même que l’eau qui gela, les figeant tous les deux dans la glace. La magnifique raideur de Kanon prête à l’emploi redescendit d’un coup. Mais qui osait couper court à son désir comme ça ?

– Et merde, jura Milo pris au piège comme lui.  
– Milo.

L’atmosphère se refroidit encore plus et de la neige tomba du ciel, accompagnée de rafales glaciales digne d’un blizzard. Mais c’était bien la voix tranchante qu’ils venaient d’entendre qui les fit trembler plus de peur que de froid. Camus s’approchait d’eux qui étaient toujours étroitement enlacés et coincés. A chacun de ses pas, des stalactites se créaient. Son cosmos était désordonné. Le chevalier du verseau n’avait jamais été aussi en colère de sa vie.

– Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule, sale queutard ?  
– Oh, Camus, je ne te connaissais pas un tel langage, répliqua Kanon qui n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser impressionner. Ta réputation est surfaite, comme le français que tu es.

Camus donna un coup de talon dans la glace, fissurant celle-ci et libérant Kanon de sa prison. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour sortir de l’eau en vitesse, au fond assez content de n’avoir plus son fusil armé. Il avait la conviction que Camus aurait pu l’enfermer dans un cercueil de glace s’il avait vu l’effet que lui avait fait Milo.

– Merci Captain Igloo.  
– Casse-toi et vite, ordonna Camus entre ses dents.  
– Et moi Camus ? chouina Milo toujours figé. J’ai froid.  
– La ferme Milo. Tu ne t’en sortiras pas comme ça. Depuis notre résurrection, tu n’as de cesse de me harceler, de me chanter tes sentiments pour moi, de me déranger. Je t’ai répété mainte et mainte fois de me laisser du temps pour penser à mes propres sentiments et pour renouer avec mes disciples. Et quand enfin je prends ma décision, je te trouve en train de fricoter avec un autre. Ça y est, tu t’es lassé de moi ? Es-tu donc si peu fiable ? J’ai besoin de te faire confiance Milo.  
– Oh, mon Camus. Alors…

Milo en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

– Oui Milo. Je pense partager tes sentiments, mais je ne suis plus aussi sûr.  
– Sors-moi de là que je te montre combien j’étais sincère.  
– Hum, je ne sais pas.  
– Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois. J’aidais juste Kanon à surmonter sa phobie.  
– Ça n’en avait pas l’air, trancha Camus, implacable.  
– Pitié Camus. Je t’aime, chouina Milo.

Plus loin, sur la plage recouverte de neige, Kanon, grelottant et ses mouvements ralentis par son corps frigorifié, finissait de se rhabiller avant de déguerpir en vitesse, peu désireux d’assister à la réconciliation entre Milo et Camus. Sa déception était palpable. Il avait bien compris qu’il n’aurait pas les fesses chaudes de Milo, ce dernier préférant visiblement le derrière serré de Camus. Quel manque cruel de goût ! Tant pis pour lui, ce maudit insecte ne savait pas ce qu’il manquait.

Dégouté, il rentra jusqu’à son temple au ralenti. Le froid avait engourdi ses membres. Même après s’être éloigné de l’atmosphère froide émise par le cosmos du verseau et avoir retrouvé la douce chaleur de Grèce, il grelottait encore. Ses vêtements mouillés par la neige ne l’aidaient pas à se réchauffer non plus. En rentrant, il croisa Saga qui remarqua immédiatement son teint anormalement blanc, les stalactites dans ses cheveux et les convulsions de son corps. Kanon n’arrêtait pas de trembler, sa température corporelle encore bien en dessous du seuil normalement toléré par l’homme.

– Kanon, s’affola Saga. Mais que s’est-il passé ? Tu n’étais pas avec Milo ? Pourquoi es-tu gelé comme ça ?  
– A ton avis ?  
– Camus, songea immédiatement Saga. Je trouvais aussi étrange que Milo réponde à ton annonce. Il me semblait bien qu’il courtisait Camus.  
– Oui, ben il a finalement fait son choix. Il perd au change, le saligaud… Brrrr, j’ai froid, tremblait Kanon qui claquait des dents.  
– Viens, petit frère, dit Saga en le serrant contre lui et en frictionnant sa peau glacée. Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud. Tu dois te réchauffer.  
– Merci Saga.

Dans son bain chaud dans lequel il se prélassait depuis un certain temps, Kanon jouait avec des canards en plastique, faisant se disputer un rouge et un bleu, respectivement nommés Milo et Camus.

– Camus, je choisis Kanon. Va remballer tes cornets de glace, je préfère le moelleux au chocolat. NON, je ne peux rien faire face à la beauté fatale de Kanon. Je déclare forfait. Je vais me noyer d'avoir osé te voler à lui. Mouhahaha, coule Camus, coule, jubilait le second gémeau en « noyant » le canard bleu dans la baignoire. Et maintenant, Milo est à moi. Bisous mon canard. Smack smack. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches sous tes plumes, hein ?  
– Kanon, intervint Saga qui rentrait dans la salle de bain. Tu t'es bien réchauffé ? Le repas est presque prêt…

Le débit de parole de l’aîné s’était ralenti à mesure qu'il découvrait son frère en train de bécoter un canard en plastique. Ce dernier avait subitement suspendu tout mouvement et, réalisant la situation gênante dans laquelle il se trouvait, balança ledit canard au hasard dans la salle de bain.

– M'enfin Saga ! Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ?  
– Oh, désolé. Tu veux que je sorte ?  
– Non, c'est bon, répondit Kanon plus abruptement qu'il aurait voulu.  
– Ça va pas ? Tu as encore froid ?  
– Non, ça va mieux.  
– Je suis navré que ça n’ait pas marché avec Milo, dit Saga en se rapprochant de la baignoire. Ça a l'air de t'avoir contrarié. Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?  
– Non, pas des sentiments. Mais il me plaisait bien. Ça aurait pu se développer peut-être, mais c'est mort maintenant. J’étais son deuxième choix, comme celui de l'armure des gémeaux.  
– Kanon, souffla doucement l’aîné.  
– Ou comme le tien, Saga. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends. Athéna doit être notre priorité absolu…  
– Kanon, coupa Saga en enlaçant les épaules de son frère par derrière. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime. Ma dévotion à Athéna ne changera jamais mon amour pour toi. Ce n’est pas la même chose. Je sais que j'ai merdé quand nous étions jeunes. Je ne t’ai pas donné l’affection que tu attendais. Je le reconnais. Je regrette, mais ne me dis pas que c’est trop tard. Je veux me faire pardonner. Je veux te rendre le centuple que ce que je n’ai pas fait autrefois. Je t’en supplie, Kanon. Donne-moi une chance.  
– Je sais, Saga, le rassura Kanon en prenant les mains de son frère dans les siennes. Je te l’ai dit, je ne t’en veux pas.  
– Tu n’es pas mon deuxième choix, Kanon. Je sers Athéna, je l’aime en tant que divinité, mais c’est toi que j’aime le plus au monde.  
– Vraiment ? Et tu n’aurais pas envie d’avoir une relation amoureuse ? Il n’y a personne qui te plait ?   
– Non, pas pour le moment. Ça ne m’intéresse pas et je ne vais pas me forcer. J’ai d’autres choses à faire d’abord.  
– Comme quoi ?  
– Mes péchés sont lourds et je culpabilise. J’ai fui autrefois. Je me suis suicidé alors qu’on m’avait exorcisé mon double maléfique. J’ai choisi la facilité au lieu de vivre, assumer mes crimes et les expier. Alors que toi, tu as endossé Gemini pour participer activement à la guerre contre Hadès. Tu mérites bien plus le titre de chevalier d’or des Gémeaux que moi.   
– Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Cette armure est à toi.  
– Elle est à nous. Elle t’a aussi reconnu comme porteur. Alors que moi qu’on comparait à un Dieu, j’ai enchaîné les erreurs. J’ai négligé ma seule famille, j’ai cherché à te tuer…  
– Saga, le coupa Kanon mécontent.  
– Mais je ne veux plus me lamenter, continuer l’aîné. Je vais profiter de cette nouvelle chance pour servir au mieux Athéna, et surtout pour me faire pardonner auprès de toi, mon frère. Je compte bien te dorloter. Oh, mais dis-le-moi si tu me trouves trop lourd.  
– Je crois que je pourrais vite m’habituer à me faire chouchouter, sourit le cadet en appuyant sa tête sur la poitrine de son double. A condition que tu n’interviennes pas dans mes histoires de fesses.  
– Pas de risque pour ça. Tu tiens tant que ça à trouver quelqu’un ?  
– Disons que j’ai des désirs, tu vois. Je suis un homme après tout. Pas toi ?  
– Si bien sûr, mais je m’en occupe moi-même, répondit Saga en rougissant.  
– Ennuyeux, soupira Kanon. Je trouve à ça plus palpitant de le partager avec quelqu’un. Enfin, c’est chacun qui se le voit.  
– Comme tu dis. Bon, dépêche-toi de finir, la soupe est prête, l’informa le premier gémeau en quittant la salle de bain.  
–T’as mis de la crème dedans ?  
– Evidemment que j’ai mis de la crème dedans.

Il savait bien sûr que Kanon aimait qu’on rajoute quelques douceurs aux plats de légumes, comme les enfants. Depuis les quelques semaines qu’ils vivaient ensemble, Saga faisait progressivement la connaissance de Kanon, de ses goûts et ses habitudes. Il était son jumeau et il réalisait qu’il ne savait presque rien de lui. Il s’était senti bête à ce constat. Lui, l’équivalent d’un Dieu ? La bonne blague ! Si les gens savaient le gros cadavre qu’il cachait dans son placard.

Les deux jumeaux n’étaient pas toujours sur la même longueur d’onde, mais ils s’entendaient relativement bien, et chacun faisait des efforts pour l’autre. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. A vrai dire, Saga n’avait pas encore envie que Kanon se trouve un partenaire. Il souhaitait continuer à cohabiter avec lui un bon moment, le plus longtemps possible.

Kanon pénétra dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille et encore humides, tandis que Saga versait la soupe dans les assiettes.

– Avec ça, tu seras complètement réchauffé.  
– Merci, ça sent bon. Et il y a du moelleux au chocolat pour le dessert ?  
– Non, il n’y a pas de moelleux au chocolat pour le dessert.  
– Pfff, je rêve depuis des jours d’en manger un.  
– Je t’en ferais une autre fois. Kanon, tu veux que je te démêle ta tignasse ? demanda Saga.  
– Ça va, je m’en occuperai après. J’ai vingt-huit ans, je pense que je peux me peigner moi-même.  
– J’ai la même tignasse que toi et je sais que c’est la galère à démêler après le shampoing.  
– Hum, si ça te fait plaisir, céda finalement Kanon après une hésitation. Mais tu me tires pas les cheveux, hein ?  
– Je ferais attention, promis, s’exclama le plus vieux ravi en allant chercher une brosse.

Kanon sourit en dégustant sa soupe. En fait, c’était plutôt agréable de se faire bichonner par son grand frère. Comment en vouloir davantage à Saga qui faisait tout pour lui rendre la vie agréable ? Mais Saga ne pouvait pas s’occuper de son petit soldat. Pour ça, il fallait qu’il trouve un partenaire.

*~**~**~*

La troisième prétendant était Sorrente.

Mouais, Kanon tira la tronche, un tantinet déçu. Son ancien collègue était plutôt mignon, mais très différent de Rhadamanthe ou Milo qu’il trouvaient bien au-dessus comparé à lui. A croire qu’il avait un faible pour les hommes musclés et bien constitués. A côté d’eux, Sorrente était plutôt maigrichon, avec une voix bien moins virile, des manières plus délicates, un langage plus soutenu, typique du garçon bien sage et bien éduqué. De plus, Kanon se fichait royalement de sa passion pour la musique. Mais bon, s’il parvenait à le débarrasser de sa phobie, il avait promis de se donner cœur et corps, et il tiendrait promesse. Il était un homme d’honneur, et il voulait un partenaire coûte que coûte. Ça commençait à presser, là. Il pourrait toujours rompre par la suite s’il n’était pas satisfait.

Sorrente ne l’emballait pas spécialement, mais en revanche, ce dernier le regardait comme une merveille de la nature. Il le détaillait des pieds à la tête, le déshabillait du regard, son désir palpable des mètres à la ronde. Il s’en léchait même les babines. Sous ses airs de garçon sage, tout poli et sérieux, c’était un petit vicelard en fait. Il semblait sur le point de se tripoter juste en l’observant, au point que Kanon se sentait mal à l’aise devant son inspection.

– Hum hum. Bon, tu comptes t’y prendre comment ? demanda le Gémeau en interrompant la contemplation du marina.  
– De quoi ? Ah oui, ta phobie. Et bien, c’est simple. Il suffit que tu puisses respirer sous l’eau et tu n’auras plus peur.  
– Je suis pas de la poiscaille, moi. J’suis un humain.  
– Je sais. Il te faut simplement un équipement. Je t’ai justement apporté ce qu’il faut. Mets déjà la combinaison, je prépare le reste.

Kanon obtempéra, peu convaincu, surtout lorsqu’il découvrit ladite combinaison qui semblait plus sortir d’un sex-shop que d’une boutique spécialisée dans la plongée. Il jurait que c’était du latex et non du caoutchouc, mais il l’enfila sans faire d’histoire. Après tout, il n’y connaissait rien en plongée. 

Immédiatement, la matière lui parut désagréable sur sa peau. Elle le serrait et surtout l’irritait. Peut-être était-ce normal ? Tout la comme la fermeture éclair au niveau de l’entrejambe, sans doute conçue s’il avait une subite envie d’uriner dans la flotte. Ingénieux, vraiment très ingénieux, et suspect aussi. Kanon doutait de plus en plus sur la vraie utilité de ce qu’il venait d’enfiler.

Il rejoint Sorrente qui avait mis la même tenue que lui. De dos, Kanon admira les courbes de son postérieur. Mouais, définitivement pas attirant. Il n’aimait pas les maigrichons. Il avait peur de les casser d’un coup de rein trop brutal, et il n’aimait pas rencontrer de résistance lors de la pénétration. Mais il ne devait pas juger trop vite. Si ça se trouve, l’expérience avec Sorrente sera plaisante. Il devait lui laisser sa chance. Après tout, la Sirène respectait sa part du marché et lui proposait quelque chose pour le débarrasser de sa phobie.

Kanon remua les articulations. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l’aise dans sa combinaison. Il chauffait et ça le grattait. C’était désagréable. Non, il ne pourrait certainement pas nager avec ça. Il ne la supportait déjà plus.

– Oh Kanon, ça te va si bien, s’extasia Sorrente en se tournant vers lui, une magnifique excroissance entre ses jambes. Approche-toi un peu.

Kanon n’avait pas du tout envie de s’approcher. Sorrente semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Il se savait splendide et sexy, mais à ce point ? Oui, il avait envie de sexe, mais pas de servir d’objet de fantasme pour une sirène vicieuse. Kanon recula, toujours aussi mal à l’aise.

– Allez viens, on va nager ensemble, dit-il en soulevant un sac. Tu vas mettre des palmes, un masque et…

Le contenu du sac tomba sur le sable. Au lieu du matériel de plongée se trouvaient plusieurs boîtes de préservatifs, ainsi que d’autres accessoires comme des menottes, une cravache, un bâillon, des pinces à téton, un plug anal et même un god michet. Sorrente afficha un sourire gêné, tandis que Kanon se sentit rougir et chauffer. Ça brulait, ça grattait, c’était horrible.

– Les vrais combinaisons de plongée étaient trop chères, alors je suis allé dans le magasin d’en face où ils en faisaient en latex. Ça devrait suffire, on ne va pas faire de la vraie plongée sous-marine, s’expliqua le marina.

Ou plus visiblement, Sorrente voulait sauter les étapes et se taper Kanon en l’associant à son fétichisme.

– Et si tu es à l’aise, Kanon, on pourra commencer à s’amuser sous l’eau, sourit Sorrente, impatient.  
– Non, non, ce n’est pas possible.  
– Comment ça ? Kanon, je veux vraiment t’aider à te débarrasser de ta phobie. Mais si j’y arrive, je veux que tu respectes ta part du marché.   
– Ça va pas être possible.  
– J’étais sûr que depuis que tu avais rejoint les rangs d’Athéna, tu étais devenu un homme d’honneur. Kanon, je te l’avoue, tu es mon plus gros fantasme. Je rêve de toi la nuit. Laisse-moi tenter ma chance.   
– J’EN PEUX PLUS, hurla Kanon qui trépignait sur place, rouge comme une écrevisse. CA GRATTE.

Il arracha la combinaison, se retrouvant littéralement nu devant Sorrente qui observa sans pudeur sa virilité qui était devenue rouge, tout comme le reste de son corps. 

– Elle est plus petite que ce que je pensais, commenta la sirène.  
– Mais ta gueule, Sorrente ! C’est pas la taille qui compte. Ah merde, ça gratte, c’est horrible, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Rah, je me casse, je rentre. Et toi, arrête de me mater, sale vicieux. Garde des accessoires BDSM pour toi et retourne chez Poséidon. Tu es hors course, je ne partage pas ce genre de fétichisme, clama Kanon en renfilant un caleçon et en filant jusqu’au temple des gémeaux à toute vitesse. Ça gratte, ça gratte, mais qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ?

Il se faufila sous la douche pour se rincer à l’eau froide, mais rien n’enlevait l’horrible sensation qu’on lui arrachait la peau, et à ça venait s’ajouter des difficultés à respirer.

– Saga, appela-t-il par télépathie, désespéré.

Il savait que son frère était au palais en train d’aider Shion à mettre les dossiers à jour et à tracer les événements des dernières guerres saintes. Il abandonna immédiatement sa tâche en entendant l’appel de son cadet et il arriva en vitesse au troisième temple. Le Grand Pope l’avait accompagné, pensant qu’il pourrait se montrer utile. Effectivement, à peine arrivé, il diagnostiqua immédiatement le problème de Kanon.

– Il fait une réaction allergique.  
– Une allergie, mais à quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Kanon ? demanda Saga affolé de retrouver son cadet dans cet état.  
– C’est à cause de la combinaison de plongée de ce type. Enfin, je crois que c’était plutôt du latex tout droit sorti d’un sex-shop.  
– Je suis allergique au latex, l’informa l’aîné. Kanon, si ça se trouve toi-aussi.  
– Ça chauffe et ça gratte… Saga, j’en peux plus.

Kanon avait visiblement du mal à respirer.

– Kanon, paniqua le premier Gémeau. Shion, que faisons-nous ?  
– Calme-toi, Saga. Je dois avoir des antihistaminiques et de la crème corticoïde au palais. En attendant, Kanon, tu vas prendre un bain frais salé avec du bicarbonate. Ça calmera tes démangeaisons jusqu’à ce que je revienne.

Un bain et des comprimés plus tard, Shion quitta le temple des gémeaux avec des instructions laissées à Saga qui maintenant passait de la crème sur tout le corps de son jumeau.

– Ça s’est donc mal passé avec Sorrente ? demanda Saga.  
– Ne me parle pas de ce vicelard, railla Kanon. Il voulait m’entrainer dans ses petits jeux pervers et il m’a mis en danger.  
– Allons, il ne pouvait pas savoir que tu étais allergique au latex. Maintenant, tu sauras qu’il ne faut pas que tu achètes n’importe quel préservatif.  
– N’empêche que j’ai l’impression d’avoir été victime d’un viol visuel.  
– Mon petit frère fait tourner les têtes, sourit Saga.  
– Saga, je suis sérieux là. Il m’a mis mal à l’aise.  
– Je vois. Les trucs BDSM, c’est pas ton truc, mais ça fait pas de Sorrente un sale pervers. C’est juste un fétichisme comme un autre.  
– Je sais, mais il aurait pu me demander avant de prévoir ses trucs. Je l’aurais pas cru comme ça.   
– On ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture.  
– J’en sais rien, moi je bouquine pas.

Saga rit à la réplique de son frère, Kanon le suivit dans son hilarité. Vraiment, depuis leur renaissance, il n’y avait qu’avec son frère qu’il se sentait le mieux.

– Bon, reste allongé, je vais préparer le dîner.  
– Je peux avoir du moelleux au chocolat ? demanda Kanon avec ses yeux de chaton.  
– Pas ce soir. Je n’ai pas les ingrédients pour en préparer.  
– Tu y penses jamais, bouda le plus jeune.

*~**~**~*

La quatrième et dernier prétendant était Ikki. Immédiatement, il se méfia. Le Phénix n’était pas des plus doux dans sa façon de faire. Il aurait aimé décliner, dire que l’annonce ne tenait plus, que ça ne l’intéressait plus, mais ce serait mentir. Il avait promis et il tiendrait ses engagements. Pourquoi ne pas donner sa chance au Phénix ? Après tout, il était plutôt pas mal, même s’il n’était pas son favori.

– Bon, allez, j’ai pas toute la journée, décréta le chevalier divin qui l’attendait au pied du domaine sacré.  
– Et c’est quoi ton pl…  
– _PHOENIX GENMA KEN_.

Le rayon de l’ _Illusion du Phénix_ traversa le second gémeau, lui faisant revivre toute l’agonie qu’il avait vécue au Cap sounion. Kanon avait eu raison de se méfier. Il hurla de désespoir et de peur avant de revenir à la réalité, tremblant comme une feuille. Il tomba à genoux, secoué. C’était la seconde fois qu’il subissait cette attaque. Il avait beau la connaître, elle était toujours aussi dévastatrice.

– Tu crois pas qu’il y a eu assez de conflit en interne ? Athéna ne veut plus qu’on s’affronte entre nous, lui rappela Kanon.  
– Rassure-toi, je sais très bien que tu t’en remettras.  
– Mais pourquoi, merde ?  
– Mais parce que je te hais, Kanon.  
– Quoi ? Moi qui te respectais et je pensais qu’il en était de même pour toi depuis notre « coopération » aux Enfers.  
– Bien sûr que je te respecte en tant que chevalier, mais il n’empêche que je te hais quand même.  
– Et en quel honneur ?  
– Tu es le responsable d’une guerre qui a fait du mal à Athéna, et surtout à mon petit frère Shun. Je ne suis pas prêt de te le pardonner.  
– Je savais pas que tu étais à ce point rancunier.  
– Si tu savais  
– Sale type, railla Kanon.  
– Merci du compliment.  
– Je suppose donc que mon annonce ne t’intéressait pas vraiment.  
– En effet, j’ai juste vu l’occasion de te faire payer pour la bataille de Poséidon. Maintenant, c’est chose faite, déclara le Phénix en tournant les talons. Si tu te plains au Pope ou à Athéna, je dirais juste que j’ai essayé de te débarrasser de ta phobie.   
– Enfoiré, tu crois que j’en ai pas eu assez avec un trident dans la poitrine. Argh, gémit Kanon en se tenant la tête. J’ai la migraine. Je ne vais pas encore appeler Saga.

Il se traîna jusqu’à son temple et s’affala sur le canapé en se tenant la tête. Il avait l’impression qu’elle allait exploser. Maudit volatile, va.

Et bien voilà, il n’avait plus de prétendant potentiel. Mais ce n’était pas grave. Vu les ennuis que ça lui apportait, il n’avait plus tellement envie d’en chercher un pour le moment. Non, il souhaitait juste que Saga vienne le dorloter comme il le faisait si bien depuis des semaines. Qu’il lui prépare un verre avec un antalgique, qu’il caresse ses cheveux et son dos, qu’il l’embrasse sur le front et le prenne dans ses bras en lui disant des paroles rassurantes, des paroles d’amour fraternel. Et qu’il lui fasse enfin ce putain de moelleux au chocolat !

– Saga, gémit Kanon recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
– Kanon.

Le cadet ouvrit un œil en entendant un jumeau, pensant halluciner. Saga était bien en train de se précipiter vers lui. Pourquoi était-il là ? Kanon avait bien trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir. Saga s’agenouilla au pied du canapé et remarqua les quelques larmes qui sortaient de ses yeux.

– J’ai senti ton cosmos perturbé. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Kanon ? Que t’a fait Ikki ?  
– Rien, ça n’a juste pas marché. J’en ai marre, je laisse tomber. J’ai mal à la tête.  
– Attends, je vais te préparer un antalgique.

Un verre amer plus tard, Saga rallongea Kanon et le couvrit d’un plaid.

– Tu devrais te reposer, je vais veiller sur toi, lui dit Saga en lui caressant le bras.  
– Tu n’as pas du travail ?  
– Shion m’a libéré pour aujourd’hui, et je crois que lui aussi profite d’une pause avec Dohko, sourit Saga. Quand bien même, tu es ma priorité, Kanon. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.  
– Merci, Saga.  
– Dors un peu, petit frère, l’intima l’aîné en embrassant la tempe du plus jeune. Je vais te préparer quelque chose.

Kanon ferma les yeux. Le cauchemar se poursuivit. Il se revit au Cap sounion, en train de maudire Saga, Shion, Athéna, le monde entier. C’était terrible. Il était resté des jours là-dedans, déterminé à survivre. Il mangeait des poissons crus qu’il pêchait à main nue et buvait son urine puisque l’eau de mer l’aurait déshydraté et tué avant même qu’il ne se noie. Il s’épuisait d’heure en heure. Impossible pour lui de dormir à cause du froid et de l’humidité, et de cette marrée qui ne cessait de monter, l’obligeant à rester toujours sur ses gardes. C’était terrible, juste terrible, mais c’était mérité. Kanon n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait voulu attenter à la vie d’un nourrisson sans défense, à Athéna, cette même Athéna qui l’avait pourtant sauvé. Saga n’était pas le seul à avoir des regrets, Kanon en avait aussi. 

A cette époque, Kanon était d’une jalousie maladive et il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour attirer l’attention de son jumeau. Comme il aimait son frère, sa seule famille, une des rares personnes qui échangeait avec lui. Kanon l’attendait toujours avec impatience, heureux de le revoir et de partager avec lui un moelleux au chocolat qu’il achetait à la boulangère du coin. Ils parlaient, se taquinaient, se chamaillaient, se câlinaient, faisaient des entrainements, des duels qui se terminaient en bataille de chatouilles. Une relation fraternelle normale et fusionnelle pour deux jumeaux. Kanon n’avait que peu d’interactions sociales, mais celles avec Saga suffisaient à son bonheur. Il aimait tellement son double.

Avec les années et en devenant chevalier, Saga lui rendait de moins en moins visite. Kanon savait qu’il convoitait le poste de Grand Pope. Il travaillait dur pour cela. Il savait qu’il était déçu de n’avoir pas été choisi. Son frère méritait tellement ce poste. Il lui revenait de droit. Il devait le prendre, quitte à le faire en employant de mauvaises méthodes. Et c’est ainsi qu’il fit germer la graine du mal en Saga.

Kanon s’agitât dans son sommeil. Le bruit insoutenable des vagues qui s’écrasent contre la roche, ses disputes avec Saga, l’eau qui monte, qui monte et lui qui essaye désespérément de briser les barreaux de sa prison. Il hurle le nom de son frère, le supplie de venir le délivrer. L’eau monte, il coule, il étouffe, il ne noie.

– Non, NON. SAGA, SORS-MOI DE LA. SAGAAAAA, hurla Kanon encore endormi.  
– Kanon, le secoua Saga. Réveille-toi. C’est un cauchemar. Kanon, c’est fini, tu es en sécurité.

Kanon se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée, le corps en sueur, les larmes aux yeux. C’était la seconde fois aujourd’hui qu’il revivait ça. Sa phobie de se noyer ne disparaitrait jamais. Ce traumatisme était profondément ancré en lui. Sa punition éternelle pour avoir choisi la voie du mal.

Kanon laissa ses larmes couler de ses yeux. C’était sa faute, sa faute à lui. Il n’en voulait pas à Saga, il s’en voulait d’avoir été si con. Il s’était comporté comme un idiot et le résultat avait été désastreux. Il avait poussé son double au vice au lieu de le soutenir dans son échec pour devenir Grand Pope. C’était sa faute si Saga culpabilisait aujourd’hui. C’était sa faute s’il l’avait été contraint de l’enfermer au Cap sounion, s’il s’était laissé dominer par cette entité maléfique qu’il avait réveillé. C’était sa faute si tant de chevaliers étaient morts pour rien. C’était sa faute si Saga se sentait si redevable aujourd’hui.

– Kanon ? l’appela Saga.

Kanon se redressa pour se jeter dans les bras de son double qui s’était assis au bord du canapé. Il le serrait contre lui, pleurait sur son épaule en s’excusant encore et encore, en répétant que c’était sa faute.

– Pardon, pardon Saga. C’est ma faute.  
– Mais non, Kanon. Tu n’as…  
– Si, c’est ma faute. Ma rédemption est tellement insignifiante pour toi qui a tellement souffert à cause de moi. Si je n’avais pas été là…  
– Ne dis pas ça, s’écria Saga en brisant l’étreinte pour forcer son cadet à le regarder. Ecoute-moi Kanon.

Il posa son front contre celui de son double.

– Je ne veux pas d’une vie sans toi. J’en serai trop triste. Je t’aime, Kanon.  
– Tu n’aurais pas été triste si je n’avais jamais existé.  
– Je m’en fous. Tu es là, tu as toujours été là, et je t’ai toujours aimé, même si je ne te le montrais pas. J’ai privilégié mon devoir et mes ambitions en te délaissant. J’ai merdé complet. Tu étais seul, tu avais besoin de moi, et je t’ai presque abandonné. C’est de ma faute si tu as commencé à haïr le monde entier. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon.  
–Tu l’as mon pardon. Tu l’as mille fois. Je t’aime, Saga. Et je m’excuse aussi.  
– Tu n’as pas à t’excuser.  
– Tu les acceptes ? insista Kanon.  
– Oui, je les accepte.

Saga avait lui-aussi commencé à pleurer. Les deux frères s’étreignirent encore, le cœur rempli de regret.

– Saga ?  
– Hum ?  
– Ça te gène pas si je reste vivre un petit moment ici ? Je crois que je vais arrêter de chercher un partenaire. Trop épuisant.   
– Mais bien sûr, tu es chez toi ici. Et je suis même heureux de pouvoir te chouchouter encore. D’ailleurs, j’ai une surprise pour toi.

Ils défirent leur étreinte et Saga se leva en s’essuyant les yeux pour se rendre à la cuisine et ramener un plateau où des petits gâteaux marrons fumaient encore, tout juste sortis du four.

– C’est… réalisa Kanon.  
– De délicieux moelleux au chocolat, préparés juste pour toi.  
– Merci, Saga, s’exclama le plus jeune en sautant sur son aîné pour l’embrasser sur la joue. J’en rêve depuis des jours. Merci. Merci.  
– Si ça te rend toujours aussi fou de joie, je t’en ferai chaque semaine, sourit Saga.

Rien n’était top beau ni trop compliqué pour faire plaisir à son cadet.

*~**~**~*

A son grand étonnement, un cinquième prétendant se présenta. Il s’agissait de Shaka de la Vierge. Les fiascos précédents l’avaient refroidi dans sa démarche initiale, mais il décida de faire quand même confiance au blond qui ne semblait pas branché cul et dégageait une aura suffisamment apaisante pour le mettre en confiance. Et effectivement, Shaka fut le premier qui sembla lui proposer une méthode potable. Au travers de séance de méditation et de yoga, il apprit à gérer son angoisse et ses peurs. Les séances se passaient d’abord dans le temple de la vierge, à raison de une par jour, puis au bord de la plage. Progressivement, Shaka lui proposait d’effectuer ses exercices de méditation au bord de l’eau, en laissant les légères vagues lui asperger le visage. Il devait se concentrer sur sa respiration. Inspirer, bloquer, expirer. Puis enfin, ils commencèrent les exercices dans l’eau.

– Je te tiens, alors n’aie pas peur. Je ne te laisserai pas couler. Ferme les yeux. Ne pense qu’à ta respiration.

Inspirer. Bloquer cinq secondes. Plonger. Remonter. Expirer. Encore une fois, et on augmentait le temps du plongeon.

– Tu y arrives Kanon, le félicitât Shaka. Tu parviens à rester quinze secondes sous l’eau sans paniquer maintenant. Félicitation, tu as bien travaillé. Maintenant, tu dois continuer à t’entrainer seul. N’oublie pas, l’eau n’est pas ton ennemi. Elle est ta source de vie. Tu n’as pas à avoir peur d’elle.  
– J’y suis arrivé, s’extasia le second gémeau. Merci Shaka. Merci, merci.  
– Mais avec joie. Et maintenant mon ami, c’est à ton tour je crois ?  
– Mon tour de quoi ?  
– Et bien, n’ai-je pas gagné ton cœur et ton corps ?  
– Tu étais vraiment intéressé par ça ? s’abasourdit Kanon qui était persuadé que l’hindoue avait fait vœux de chasteté.  
– A vrai dire, c’est plus ton corps qui m’intéresse. Ne le prends pas mal, mais mon cœur est dévoué à Bouddha et Athéna.   
– Mais t’es quoi au juste ? Un religieux fautif ?  
– Non, juste un homme avec des désirs, et je dois dire que tu me plais bien, Kanon. On se connait peu, mais je me ferais un plaisir d’être le seul à découvrir tes parties intimes.  
– Tu n’as pas la langue dans ta poche pour un moine.  
– Et encore, tu n’as pas entendu le meilleur, sourit malicieusement le blond.  
– Je le crois pas.  
– Bon, tu acceptes ? Tu me dois bien ça.

Kanon détailla quelque peu Shaka. Il était maigrichon, pas spécialement son genre en somme, mais il n’avait plus eu de rapport depuis une éternité. Même s’il était plus qu’heureux de ses journées avec Saga qui ne se consacraient vraiment qu’à lui et son devoir, il lui manquait un petit quelque chose. Il en avait un peu marre de sa main droite, et Shaka était là, disponible pour lui.

– Tu n’as pas de drôle de fantasme, dans le genre BDSM ?  
– Sacrebleu, non. Mais j’aime bien les ambiances parfumées.  
– Tu sais que je suis assez rustre. Tu n’as pas peur que je casse le bassin ?  
– Essaie donc pour voir, le provoqua Shaka avec un sourire.  
– On va à mon temple ? proposa Kanon. Saga ne rentre pas avant ce soir, et il reste des moelleux au chocolat de ce matin.  
– Je ne mange pas de sucre, et je préfère que nous allions à mon temple afin que je puisse y reprendre sa méditation une fois l’acte terminé.

Kanon crut qu’il ne parlait pas sérieusement. Aller méditer juste après l’amour ? Mais quoi de mieux pour casser l’ambiance. Mais le pire, c’est qu’il était sérieux, blondie. 

Après de bonnes galipettes et des frustrations enfin assouvies, le second gémeau fut forcé de reconnaitre que c’était bon avec le blond maigrichon. Ce dernier s’était montré plutôt obscène et sans pudeur. Il avait flatté son petit soldat comme il se devait et s’était ouvert à lui comme une fleur de lotus pour l’accueillir. Son postérieur étroit était divin. Kanon y reviendrait volontiers, s’il avait une autre chance. Il en avait douté en voyant Shaka se rhabiller, allumer de l’encens et rejoindre son tapis pour méditer.

– Euh, hésita Kanon. C’est tout ?

En réalité, il aurait été déçu que ça s’arrête comme ça.

– Pour aujourd’hui, oui.  
– Pour aujourd’hui ?  
– Tu peux revenir demain si tu le souhaites. Seulement si tu le souhaites.  
– Non mais, tu veux quoi au juste ?  
– Je te l’ai dit, mon cœur appartient à Athéna et Bouddha. Les relations romantiques ne m’attirent pas spécialement. Mais je suis un homme avec des désirs.  
– Tu peux préciser le fond de ta pensée ?  
– C’est pourtant clair. Je veux du sexe. Je n’ai pas l’intention de jouer avec toi. Si tu acceptes que nous n’ayons qu’une relation charnelle, et si ça t’a plu, tu peux revenir. Sinon, tant pis. J’en serai navré car c’était le pied, mais c’est comme ça. Je t’ai mis sur le chemin pour surmonter ta phobie, tu as rempli ta part, nous sommes quittes. Pour le reste, c’est toi qui décides ? Ne t’attends pas à des câlins et un bon repas avec moi. Juste du sexe, et de la méditation si tu veux, mais rien de plus.

Bah, pour les câlins et les bons repas, il avait déjà Saga.

– Au moins c’est clair.  
– Je ne vois pas l’intérêt de contourner la chose.  
– D’accord, je reviendrai demain, lui dit Kanon en se levant.  
– Tu m’en vois ravi, mon ami, sourit Shaka.  
– Juste, les bâtons d’encens, c’est obligatoire ?  
– Ils me stimulent.  
– Ça schlingue. J’ai les narines irritées.  
– Dans ce cas, je les mettrais avant que tu arrives pour m’enivrer de leur odeur.  
– Moi je préfère l’odeur des moelleux au chocolat qui sortent du four. D’ailleurs c’est l’heure de goûter. J’y vais, à demain.

Une relation uniquement charnelle avec un moine dévergondé au derrière serré et qui s’occupait de lui sans timidité ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Son phallus était content, ses hormones avaient enfin chuté, et il n’avait pas besoin de partager son temps entre son compagnon et son frère. Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Saga et il ne voulait pas que ça s’arrête. Il était trop heureux de renouer avec lui. Il l’aimait tellement son grand frère chéri. 

Il devait rentrer plus tard ce soir-là. Sans doute qu’il serait fatigué. Kanon entreprit de lui préparer un repas léger, constitué de salade et de toast à la tapenade, sans oublier le reste de moelleux au chocolat pour le dessert. Ah ces gâteaux, probablement la quatrième chose qu’il aimait le plus au monde, après Saga, Athéna et les fesses de Shaka. Sa nouvelle vie était parfaite, juste parfaite. Exit les faux prétendants qui avaient voulu le noyer, le geler, le violer, le traumatiser à nouveau. Bonjour amour fraternel et plaisir charnel.

*~**~**~*

Quelques jours plus tard, en rentrant de sa séance quotidienne de yoga érotique avec Shaka, Kanon trouva un cadeau sur la table, et son frère assis sur une chaise qui l’attendait, tout sourire.

– Bonsoir, Kanon. Viens t’asseoir.  
– Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Saga ? On fête un anniversaire ?  
– Pour te féliciter d’avoir surmonté ta phobie, j’ai pensé t’offrir ceci.  
– A moi ? s’extasia le plus jeune comme un enfant.  
– Oui, ouvre-le sourit Saga.

A l’intérieur du paquet se trouvait un masque de plongée et un tuba.

– Voudrais-tu partir en vacances avec moi ? proposa Saga. Je n’ai encore rien réservé, je ne t’oblige à rien. Mais pour me remercier de mon travail, Shion est prêt à m’accorder un congé. Je voudrais changer d’air, mais j’aimerai que tu viennes avec moi. Qu’on parte tous les deux, entre frères. Mais tu as Shaka, donc je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé.  
– Saga, Je t’ai expliqué que Shaka et moi, ce n’est que du sexe.  
– Ça ne va pas te manquer ?  
– Tu me demandes vraiment de choisir entre un moment génial avec mon frangin ou des parties de jambes en l’air ?  
– Alors c’est oui ?  
– Evidemment, s’écria Kanon en se jetant sur Saga. On va où ? N’importe où me ferait plaisir, sauf aux Enfers bien sûr.  
– J’ai bien envie d’aller dans les Antilles et qu’on explore ensemble les fonds marins. Tu pourras rester au niveau de l’eau pour respirer avec le tuba si tu veux.  
– Je vais essayer de plonger, même si je ne tiens pas encore longtemps sous l’eau sans respirer. Mais je dois m’entrainer.  
– Je suis fier de toi, petit frère.  
– Oh, Saga, je suis trop content. Je t’aime, grand-frère.

Ils n’avaient pas besoin de compagnon. Ils avaient juste besoin l’un de l’autre.

*~**~**~*

Dans la cuisine du temple des Gémeaux, il y avait une table où étaient déposés les moelleux au chocolat, ainsi qu’un frigo sur lequel étaient aimantés nombres de photos.

Il s’agissait pour la plupart de souvenirs des voyages des jumeaux. On les voyait trinquer dans un bar en bord de plage antillaise, où faire un selfie en haut d’un sommet qu’ils avaient escaladé. Il y avait également Saga, nonchalamment endormi sur son lit d’hôtel, ses dernières minutes de répit avant que Kanon ne lui saute dessus pour le réveiller à coup de chatouilles. Les jumeaux avaient investi dans un appareil photo étanche, et on y voyait Kanon sous l’eau, juste équipé de son masque de plongée, en train de poursuivre une tortue de mer. Une autre photo représentait les jumeaux de dos, épaule contre épaule, mettant bien en évidence le tatouage de leur signe astral qu’ils s’étaient fait.

Sur le côté du frigo, il y avait d’autres photos. Une de Saga et Shion pris à leur insu en train de bosser durement, en prenant un thé dans le salon privé du Pope. Ça bossait dur en effet. Shion avait rétorqué qu’Athéna les forçait à prendre des pauses. Mouais, la bonne excuse. 

Kanon préférait la photo de son frère en tenue chic, tenant courtoisement la main d’Athéna plus ravissante de jamais. L’aîné accompagnait souvent la divinité à des galas de charité.

Il y avait aussi Kanon en train de faire un bras de fer avec Ikki, manger une glace avec Milo, jouer aux échecs avec Rhadamanthe. Sur une autre, on le voyait même se taper l’accolade avec Sorrente d’une main et se faire un doigt d’honneur de l’autre. Au final, il avait fait la paix avec chacun de ses anciens prétendants. Mais sa préférée sur ce pan de frigo était le selfie où il se moquait de Shaka en le pointant du doigt. Ce dernier méditait en position du lotus, yeux fermés, sa tête blonde ornée d’une coiffe brésilienne venant du carnaval de Rio et qu’il avait ramené lors d’un de ses voyages avec Saga.

Mais leur photo préférée à tous les deux se trouvait dans leur chambre. Saga et Kanon avaient chacun leur chambre, mais depuis un moment, ils avaient pris l’habitude de dormir ensemble, blottis l’un contre l’autre, à se câliner platoniquement comme deux frères qui s’aiment à la folie. Ils rattrapaient toutes ces années perdues, et sur leur chevet se trouvait un cadre double. Une photo représentait les jumeaux enfants, âgés de cinq ou six ans, en tenue d’entrainement, se tenant par la main, l’air sérieux. La seconde montrait les jumeaux aujourd’hui, souriants. Saga était au premier plan et Kanon se trouvait derrière lui, ses bras passés autour des épaules de son aîné, en signe d’amour fraternel éternel.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d’avoir lu  
> Désolée pour les fans du RhadaNon et du KaMilo. Au final, c’est l’amour fraternel de Saga qui l’emporte (je suis faible face à ça). J’ai hésité à transformer ça en twincest, avant d’avoir l’idée avec Shaka.


End file.
